Nyoom
by WaddleBuff
Summary: He's watched his favorite race queen from a distance for too long. It's about time he shows her how much he appreciates her.


_Always open for requests and commissions. Reach me at w4ddlebuff gmail or WaddleBuff#5585 on Discord!_

* * *

The spring sun glinted off the bonnets of corporate-owned models, polished and lined up proudly for the crowds. There was a pretty big turnout that day, much bigger than the one-make gig I had taken in the month before; the pay was great, but it just didn't have the life, the buzz that I love from these bigger more mainstream touring events. As cheesy as it sounds, I realized _this_ is why I even raced at all: watching the car buffs, spectators and their kids ogling over the cars, race queens smiling bright for cameras.

I never raced for the glory; hell, I never raced for the money either until it became apparent that autocrossing and modifying for said autocrossing wasn't going to pay itself. Nah, I'm just a junkie, goddamn addicted-like a gambler who lives in the hotel above his favorite scrappy casino.

I loved it all: "Feeling the thunder", as the Americans call it, getting caught up in overtaking the mid-tier joe ahead of me and feeling like Senna when I'd pull some shit and slingshot past him, or just sitting after a race, watching the crowd as I sip on a Coke. Just like I was doing now, sitting next to Ichiro, my bud and my agent. He had just finished his second batch of chili-cheese fries, and was on his third coke as he guffawed, laughing at some dumb meme he scrolled past on his phone.

As for myself? Well, my eyes were glued onto the only other thing that day that was prettier and sweeter than any set of wheels in that crowded pit lane: the Honda girl. She was on the shorter side, orange hair in a tomboy cut, body nowhere near as curvy as the other race queens.

But what she lacked in the usual feminine charm, she made up for with that exuberant, killing smile, and the energy to back it up. That girl was all over the place: smiling here, posing in that stupid little cat pose with a car buff there, squatting down to happily play with a toddler here; I could get tired just watching her. This wasn't my first time seeing her; in the past few track days and other big events, she had showed up, flaunting some new CR-Z model from the folks at Honda. And every time, she was just… brimming with this life, with that enthusiasm.

I've talked to her a few times, seen that infectious smile up close. Upon seeing that I was a driver, she had confided in me, as if in secret, letting down her character to reveal that...well, there was no character. This chick was the real deal. She would tell me all these corny jokes, asking me questions about my life with wide eyes that I lost myself in, end some sentences with "nyaa~" like some kid in a way that was, incredibly, tolerable. After I approached her that one time, we'd meet up after every race to shoot the breeze and flirt.

If I'm being honest, the Honda girl- sorry, Rin Hoshizora (she told me her name the third time I creeped on her). Rin was the main reason I even _took_ the one-make gig. It was a Honda event, one that, by the holiest of coincidences, featured the CR-Z, which meant that Rin wouldn't be far behind. I jumped on it when Ichiro gave me a list of potential gigs.

Needless to say, I was pretty much infatuated with the girl. Sure, she wasn't as _buxom_ as the other race queen chicks, but even then she wasn't really _lacking_ in anyway. Other than her sweet smile and charming sensitivities, I'd be lying if I said I didn't notice the smooth skin of her proportionally-long legs, how her small tits would jiggle a bit whenever she would bounce, how perky and tight her ass is, squeezed into those little skintight outfits Honda loved sewing onto her; she _was_ a race queen after all, and race queens aren't really chosen just for their charming smiles.

In my ogling, she peeked over her shoulder, and looked at me. Again. I smiled at her, and she smiled back knowingly, secretly, like the first time we met. But there was something else behind those eyes that day… something I was keen on finding out later on when the crowd thinned. In the meantime I'd enjoy watching her like this. I didn't give a shit if it was creepy; it's not like she's been giving me the cold shoulder anyway.

I was in the middle of admiring the handiwork of her one-piece dress and how I could see her upper thighs through the interlace of black strings that kept the dress tight when-

"Jesus," Ichiro said with a belch. "They're really pickin' 'em _young_ these days, aren't they?"

I shrugged.

"I guess, man."

He snorted, stuffing another forkful of a few hundred calories past his shit-eating grin.

"Wouldn't be surprised; the kid's totally your type. All you need is a booster seat, and you're golden."

A minute later, I saw a suit approach her. She beamed at him, bowing as a few other suits were led around the car she was stationed at; probably a few investors taking a look at Honda's latest offering. That meant that she had a small break...and what _that_ usually meant was-

She was in front of me before I knew it, all smiles.

"You finished with that?" she pointed at my Coke.

I shook my head, giving her a grin.

"Nah, but I can-"

"Thanks!"

She snatched the can from my hand and chugged it. Protest died in my throat at the sight of her smooth neck, throat bobbing with every one of her eager gulps.

Ichiro looked on, his progress on his third basket of chili cheese fries significantly slowed as he looked at me with stuffed mouth agape, and looked at her, looking me again, now obviously _struggling_ to hold back the bastardly smirk curling on his lips.

Rin finished, wiped her lips with the back of her hand, and released a satisfied sigh.

"Nyaaaa, that hit the spot! Thanks!" She closed her dainty fist around the can, crushing it and handing it back to me with a wide grin.

"No...problem." I was used to her happy little quirks, but it was still a charming surprise whenever she showed one of them.

I introduced her to Ichiro, who licked his fingers clean, wiped them on his pants, and extended a hand...a hand she eagerly shook without a second's hesitation, with a smile. More small talk, but soon enough it was cut short when she looked over her shoulder, realizing she was needed somewhere else. She offered Ichiro a bow, then, blew me a kiss, a smile, and a wink before she headed off.

I soaked in the sweet sight of her bubble butt shifting in her tight dress, accentuated by those black high-heeled boots of hers. God, what a strut. I wanted her the way Ichiro wanted his shitty food. Was I a creep for thinking that? Maybe.

But I admired Ichiro's unapologetic Tao; he could stuff his face with shit and barely scrape by a diabetic coma. I wanted nothing more than to to follow his example, stuff myself into Rin's perky asscheeks in a horned-up stupor.

It was too quiet. I couldn't hear the smacking of Ichiro's lips. He was watching me, smiling. Then he chortled, wheezingly.

"Looks like _you're_ pickin' em young these days, eh?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Just focus on trying not to fucking choke, man."

I elbowed his side with enough force to make him swallow whatever he was in the middle of chewing on.

Ichiro choked, then made a horrific vacuum-swallow sound and answered resignedly, "Alright, alright, what gets you off ain't my business anyway." Then, his grin. "Just hope you don't break any laws or anything, that's all."

He got another elbow. But the fat fuck was damn right. It wasn't his business.

Yeah, it really wasn't. Not when Rin's little strut had my eyes glued onto her all the way back to her little orange CR-Z, and my little downstairs friend was shifting a little restlessly when she turned around her shoulder with a look that had me clench the empty can in my hand a little tighter.

And Ichiro still didn't need to know later on that day when the corporate showroom models were rolled into the garages to be put on display the next day for the next preliminary heat, where I had followed Rin by hand after I had showered and changed into jeans and a shirt, where I was suddenly pinned against the nearest car as the little minx pressed herself against me, hands at my shoulders.

I instantly knew what those eyes meant, the eyes she had given me all day. I saw what she wanted in the way her lips were wetted by her darting tongue, felt it as her petite breasts were pushed up against my shirt, pounding her pulse. And if I didn't know, Rin sure as hell made sure that I did, taking my hands, placing them right on her ass, _encouraging_ me to take a firm, firm grip.

I tried to be clever or charming, but God was it hard when all that was occupying my mind was the smell of her skin, the heat of her small body, the softness of that tight ass.

"So uh, you co-"

She kissed me, hard, tiptoeing to meet my lips, tiptoeing again as she did it again. And again. I started kissing her back. I felt her hands on my chest, groping, clutching. And I started doing the same, groping, clutching. My imagination went wild. She started devilishly rubbing herself on me as best she could in that dress. I wondered how tight of a fit she was. I started envisioning her lips wrapped around me. How she looked without that delicious dress of hers, letting her taut, athletic curves bare. How it would feel if I _fucked_ her, feeling her stretching to accommodate me, her body heat, the sweat.

I withdrew again. This was moving awfully-fast, and I was getting awfully- _hard_.

Her eyes were almost recognizable as she looked back at me, giving me a pout.

"Rin I-"

Another kiss. A _violent_ kiss, and Christ if I wasn't tempted to just keep on kissing her then and there.

She pulled back, a little whisper of a pant passing through her lips.

"Jeez...already wasting time with your mouth, nya…" she said with a _tsk_. I felt her hands on top of mine behind her...pushing down, making the hands on her rump _squeeze_ her. Oh this fucking little- "Just use your hands instead; that mouth is gonna be _busy_."

I didn't pull back, I didn't protest, I didn't care anymore.

Weeks and weeks of our innocent little flirtation was beginning to take fruit, and what... _ripe_ fruit it was as the kissing got more heated, as my hand squeezed her perky little ass and her tongue slipped wetly against mine. I was unabashed now, that ass that I had dreamed about for weeks literally in my grasp, so I made sure I showed my appreciation. My nails dug into those soft, soft cheeks, I felt her squirm, and I kept squeezing. I shot my tongue forward and kept my hands hard and vulgar; I wanted to set the pace.

But that, as would be proved time and time again as this went on, was...difficult.

She was so eager. So lively, as her little hands raked through my hair, when she would tilt her head in a way to shove her little tongue as far into my mouth as it could. Before I knew it, my shirt was on the floor, and her little fingers were on my back, as we made out for a good five minutes, by the end of which had my hand already snuggled nice and tight under the yellow of her one-piece dress, clutching contentedly at her thigh; my lips were wet and almost swollen, and I was positive hers were in no better condition.

I was the first one to pull away. It was a slightly painful withdrawal, for those teeth that had so innocently flashed at me on the pit lane earlier that day had devilishly clamped down softly onto my bottom lip. I kept her at bay with my free hand on her shoulder, a grin on her face, complimenting the excited, eager yellow eyes that peered at me behind a few strands of her orange hair as her body kept trying to press against mine.

It took me a moment to realize just how hard I was breathing, tipped off by how hard she was _panting_.

"Jesus, Rin…" I said, noting how clammy my palms were, and how her palms shifted with the groping of her fingers on my shoulder blades. "Moving a little fast, are we?"

There was a brief few seconds where I had to time to notice she was leaned up against a CR-Z... _the_ CR-Z she had been promoting since I met her, before my eyes were dragged back onto her. Her small breasts were heaving under the top hem of that dress of hers, her small pants failing to stop her from giggling that adorable giggle she'd given me whenever we'd share a Coke I'd grab from the nearest vending machine during one of her breaks.

"Actually," she said, her voice perky and bright, but tinged with a husk I didn't know she was capable of. That, combined with her hands suddenly appearing at the black spaghetti straps of her top, had _me_ panting. Her thumbs hooked under the straps, stretching them up and over her shoulders...and she gave a bite of her lip with a naughty, _naughty_ look in her eye. "I was just thinking that you're moving a little too _slow_ for a driver, _nya_ …"

With that she brought her arms down, effectively peeling off the yellow of her top...and springing out excitedly from beneath, her perky breasts, nips pink and hard. The little jiggle from her maneuver had me biting my lip in pure arousal, made worse by her hands on my skin again, pulling me in for more of the taste of her tongue.

By now I knew just the kind of experience this girl wanted, what kind of experience she was going to _give_ when those hands of hers grabbed the hand I had buried against the skin of her thigh, and shoved it onto one of her breasts. I felt her nostrils breathe in sharply at the contact. Soon those breaths grew sharper when I began to fondle, _squeeze_. I played along as best I could, and yeah, it felt _nice_ to finally see what her body would feel against mine, but still. I was in shock.

Who fucking knew I'd be in this position, trying to breathe properly with my tongue being dominated by this girl's mouth, her breast in my palm after just a few minutes of sucking face like a couple of teenagers. Hell, she _was_ a teenager, and here I was, a grown man twisted round her finger without so much as a giggle for her to do it.

It was hard as shit to keep up with her, but I found it easier and easier the more she moaned, the more she panted. She kept sucking my tongue, vulgar and contrasting the heartwarming innocence of her smile… but God did that contrast make me hard. And by the time I was kissing her neck, feeling the smooth cool skin of her bare arms against mine, I realized I was harder than a goddamn rock.

She did too, and she pushed against me in earnest, trying to press her tits against my chest. I breathed hot breaths against her neck, resisting the urge to bite so _bad_ , especially when those hands were at my jeans, expertly unbuttoning them. A telltale _zip_ echoed out, and lightning-quick, her fingers grabbed the hem of my jeans and pulled down as hard as she could. A clang of my belt buckle later was all the time she needed before her hands scouted out my cock, one of them excitedly fondling my balls.

But now, it was my turn to take the lead then and there. I was fucking _throbbing_ , and I wasn't about to let this chick fondle her way into a load blown in my pants before I could make her moan; all I've gotten so far was squeals and giggles. Now I'm no fucking Hugh Heffner or anything, but I sure as hell ain't no joke. And this upstart was gonna learn that.

As warm and pleasant as it was, I had to withdraw from playing with her tit, my hands swatting away hers. Before she could replace them, I shuffled forward with my pants around my feet, and my hands shot down to her thighs again, roughly grabbing one of them. I earned a shudder for that. Seeing where this was going, the kid started to push her palms between us, defiantly trying to be the one taking the lead.

She was right. I'm a driver. And I may not finish in the final ten in these big league preliminaries, but I'm not enough of a pushover to let some chump overtake me on an easy corner. So I made sure that she couldn't bring the pace to hers again. This was my pace now, and she better think again before even considering that she could change it back.

Her little dress had this weird shoelace twining together the front and back flaps of the fabric. The right side was already a bit loose, due to my hand being shoved in earlier. But now, my hands were practically _tearing_ at them, grabbing them loose without any sense of decorum, as rough as my lips that were suckling on her delicious neck, keeping her face upwards, keeping her whimpers constant.

My tongue licked across her clavicle, my lips didn't hold back from kissing wetly up to her shoulder. She had a slight salty tang, a dried sheen of sweat she had gotten from looking and prancing around all pretty in the sun today, but as I licked it all up, she definitely wasn't flustered or embarrassed about it. At least, not enough to stop me. And God, my hungry mouth and I had no qualms about it either.

 _Rip!_

Looks like my left hand was a little too eager; I couldn't see it but I knew the frustrating pulls and tugs at her dress' interlaced strings had torn the fabric. But hey, I didn't give two shits, especially when that signified that I was finally done loosening those goddamn pesky strings, and her dress was loose enough for me to just shove it right up her thighs, bunching it around her stomach, and splitting those legs of hers wide open as I roughly thrust my body in between them.

" _Fuck.._ " I whispered into her skin as I instantly felt fireworks; my erection was _pulsing_ now, shoved against the boxer fabric, and now, grinding against Rin's little panty-covered snatch.

My hands moved to her hips. I shuffled myself forward further, feeling the CR-Z shift a bit as I put the girl's full weight onto the door behind her. I grinded in earnest, until finally, I heard her whimper. I smiled, horny and triumphant, reveling in the way her nails dug into the nape of my neck.

Resurfacing to her lips, I kissed her eagerly. I took that little tongue of hers, pushed mine between her teeth, tasting her, making her taste the sweat that I cleaned off her neck.

I slipped out of her mouth wetly and looked at her.

Mistake. I almost bust a fat nut right then and there.

Her eyes, swirling with that eager lust, were at half-mast now. She was still panting, her lips quivering but amazingly, still grinning in anticipation. I wanted to kiss her again then and there, I wanted to plant kisses all over her cheeks, those deceptively-innocent cheeks, but I stayed put, halting my grinding against her core.

"So how's that, Rin," I said, a shit-eating smile trying to match her minxish grin. "Fast enough for you?"

She giggled, a giggle that drove me wild, coupled with her sliding a hand from behind my neck, and slowly, putting forth a finger to draw serpentine corners down my naked chest.

I thought I had taken the lead. I thought I was outpacing her, hell, I thought I was at _least_ a few seconds of her in the laptime. But nah. Because in the span of a few moments, she pushed me off her, and at the sight of her breasts, and the teal panties that were previously hidden between our hips, I was putty in her hands again.

There was a succession of two clicks against the garage concrete as her legs came down, one boot after the other. This entire time, she made sure her eyes were on mine, she made sure, even with her eager lip bites and teasing licking of her thin lips, that she was grinning her signature smile. Then, her thumbs were hooked around her panties, and deftly, like it was something she was used to doing, she swung her leg up, and brought the undergarment around the heel of her boot before throwing it carelessly behind her onto the CR-Z's roof.

With that, she started playing with herself. In front of me. I was frozen stiff, and then and there, we both knew that I wasn't in the lead. I was _never_ in the lead. I could only watch as Rin's padded fingers ran up and down her bare, waxed snatch, showing me fully just how wet and horny she was as I saw her literally drip, drip, drip clear quim between her thighs, splattering drops onto the concrete below her heels.

It was a show, just like when she would pose with hip cocked or "paws" raised for bloggers and local photojournalists. Soon enough she was moaning, the moans _I_ wanted to coax out, her dainty fingers slipping into her folds, her clit swollen and as pink as the flesh of her folds. Her other hand played with her breasts, pinching and squeezing, her nipples just as hard as I was as I felt my cock just swelling and desperate to dig into this girl's pussy.

Rin was making me salivate, dress bunched up like that her legs quaking slightly, and most of all, that smile of hers, never looking fake nor planted, no matter if it her trying to be cute or her trying to show how much she wanted my dick, it was still perfect. It was still Rin.

She let out another shuddering moan, shutting her eyes as she hit a spot inside of her that resulted in more quim to spurt onto her hand. Then, she looked at me, breathless.

"You'll be fast enough," she said, voice lost of its perkiness, of its chipper bounce. Instead the husk had taken it over completely, now, and she pulled me into her without so much as a crook of her finger, her breasts, her _body_ feeling much hotter, much more malleable against my skin than it was before. Her lips were on my ear now, as I shuddered, breathing hotly against the CR-Z's paint beside her head. "when you're _fucking_ me against this Honda until I scream."

Jesus fucking Christ.

I kissed her harder than I ever did any other time that night. She grinded into me, and I grinded back, her little breasts pillowing so perfectly against my skin. My hands lifted her _straight_ up off the ground; her full weight was pinned against this goddamn promotional hunk of metal, and so was mine, making sure she couldn't escape me even if she tried.

Or, even if she _wanted_ to, for that matter.

I don't know how she did it, but Rin surprised me again by maneuvering her boots behind my back, effortlessly pulling down my boxers down my ass to leave the rest of the work to me as those legs locked at the ankles. I pulled back from her mouth, losing myself in the intensity of her eyes. My hands were gripping her thighs harder than ever when I pulled one of them back. I fumbled, excited and anxious as shit. I felt my cock spring out between her thighs, and I gripped the base of it, feeling it pulse; I haven't felt this desperately horny since I was in fucking high school.

Every exhale was a shudder now. I couldn't believe I was about to sink myself into this girl. I didn't dare ruin the mood by asking if I should put on a rubber, so with that, I found her snatch. It was a damn shame that I didn't get a chance to bury myself between her legs and feast on it; it looked so delicious, enticingly moist and bare under the light of the garage's neon. But that little thought was instantly left in the dust as I gave my hips a little push once the tip of my erection kissed her puckered entrance, and left even further when her impatient legs tightened, bringing me in deeper.

" _Jesus_ , Rin…"

I was panting before I was even halfway inside, and I had to push back against her entrapping legs to stop and take a break. I wasn't going to bust. Not now, not when she clenched so _good_ around me like this, when I felt like her body was a perfect fit for my cock and whatever I wanted to do with her.

But, that tight body of hers had some muscle in it, because she stole my breath when one, interlocked shove of her legs, effectively burying me inside of her. I wasn't fully inside, but I had no choice but to keep going, the remaining inches pure _hell_ to endure while trying to hold back my climax, especially when she mewled so wantonly into my ear, and her breasts rubbed so wetly against me. She was so goddamn moist, so _eager_ , that sign of how horny she was only making my progress slightly easier due to how suffocatingly her folds squeezed me.

My crotch hair kissed her bare skin finally; I was hilted. I stopped again, breathing hard. The slight reflection of my face in the CR-Z's paint was buried deep under the condensation of my pants. But Christ, Rin once again proved that I was moving too slow for her, because after she intentionally let a ripple of her tight pinkness clench _tight_ around my shaft, she giggled. Her hips, those goddamn naughty hips started thrusting forward, pushing forward with an arch of her back.

"Come on...you're not even close to moving at the pace I want," her words were flipping every single switch inside of me that told me to savor, to hold back. I throbbed at every syllable, and growled frustratedly at her words. "Didn't I ask you to _fuck_ me, nyaaa?"

Like I was possessed. That's the best way to describe it. I pulled back, and snapped forward. And then I was doing it again, plunging my hard pulsing manmeat into her tight, tight pussy. Again. Again, and _again_. Within the span of three minutes or so, I was honest-to-God _pounding_ her. And she was loving it as much as I was. My hands gripped her ass tight as I left huge, careless hickeys on her neck.

I wanted any man who thought they could have her to think otherwise. After tonight, this bitch would be _my_ race queen, and I was going to leave marks to prove it.

"A _hnn,_ now that's, _ahungch..!_ ...m-more _like_ it, _nya~_ "

She said things, she said words in between her pants, and her elated, sex-hungry titters, and her sluttish moans, but I didn't give a shit what she said now. All I cared about was how tight she sucked me in, and how satisfying it was to hear her taut little ass slapping, slapping, slapping against the car.

I found her tongue with mine again, and we made out in a sloppy mess of spit and teeth. She moaned my name into my mouth, squeal and bite my tongue when I would pinch her nipples, push forward fully as far as she could go with her pink little tongue when she would start to cum. And she came at least three times while I pounded her against that car, cumming _hard_.

Strangely enough, out of all the unpredictable shit that happened to me that night, it was this fact, this fact whenever she would grip me tight, pulling my sweating muscle onto her teen frame as she moaned out loud, squealing, cumming, that was the least surprising: Rin was a squirter. How utterly befitting of a girl like her.

By her fourth orgasm, her quim was all over my stomach. Sticky and clear, it rubbed against her dress, staining it completely and utterly as I kept railing her, slapping my hips against her skin. I could hear the shocks of the Honda rock with our fucking, squeaking like springs of some cheap motel bed. She came again, tongue lashing out of my lips as she breathlessly threw her head back, laughing, laughing in a hiccuping delirium, but most importantly, _clenching_ tight again in the wake of her orgasm, and soon I hit it as well.

Sweat was starting to accumulate around the soft skin that I so greedily clutched. One more hard heave, a thrust I put all my weight into, and my hands slipped under her thighs as reached my finish.

No...no, finish is actually the wrong word. Saying I finished then and there, rocking her body with hard drives even as my cock started pumping her full of my spunk, feeling _her_ cum again as I kept cumming, filling that thirsty womb of hers while I bit into her sweaty breast, that would be wrong. I felt like the spurts went on forever, stealing my breath with every rope of cum that shot through my throbbing meat, but I held strong, and I was _far_ from seeing the checkered flag.

My prick finally decided to expend its last shot of my cum inside her, and my body went a little limp, keeping Rin pinned against the car, panting. She panted with me. I felt her thin frame let out stray, twitching convulsions, aftermaths of the series of orgasms her body squirted out of her system from our hard fucking. No words for a good minute or two.

The sound of our bodies and our skin smacking in hard, wet kisses was absent, her squeals and pleads for me to pound into her gone. Our breaths and the collective hard pulses that pounded crazily between our chests were left, maybe beaten out only by the sound of the thick cum that gushed from her pussy like syrup when I eventually pulled out of her; there was a wet sound of it splattering to the floor in thick dollops, making a puddle of white that I made sure to help Rin carefully avoid as I finally let her down. I took a small step back, giving her some space.

Much to my surprise, she stood fine on her own, something I didn't expect with how hard and brutally her legs quaked when she would reach her peaks. And finally, when our breaths normalized, she surprised me again when she beamed at me, tiptoeing to give me a peck on my lips. And, third surprise in a row, she wordlessly reached down with her dainty little hand, and started to stroke me.

Like instinct, I responded by clasping the back of her sweaty head of orange, and brought her up to my mouth. We made out like this, sweaty and sloppy, my other hand eventually finding itself to her clit which was still very much swollen, her folds still very much wet and puffy, still leaking the fat hot load that I had stuffed her with. Soon enough, she was tonguing me like my spit was air, and my cock was pulsing, hard again, ready again to take her anyway she pleased.

We were against the car again, writhing just like we were minutes ago before the impromptu sex that made those minutes feel like hours. But I got hard enough to the point where it poked her naked thigh, prompting her to peel her skinny body off of me; she was as ready as I, and we both knew this second round needed to start, and it needed to start soon.

So she pushed me off of her, making me step back a bit to let me see her body in full for the first time since she was fingering herself to rile me up. She was a mess. _My_ beautiful mess; her hair was tousled with stray threads of fiery orange protruding upwards, that corporate-labeled dress an unrecognizable bunched-up wad of stained yellow, her smooth skin marked with the red of my teeth marks and shiny with a sheen of fresh sweat, her breasts just as inviting as perky as ever, and her cunt...Jesus, it looked as tight and mouth-wateringly enticing as before, if not moreso with how puffy her lips were, almost red due to the abuse I had sawed between them.

Now here, as Rin stood, knowingly exposing herself to my gaze, _letting_ me take her in, my eyes groping her body as hard as I did during the days I'd sit next to her CR-Z exhibit and checked her out, she could have easily said what I thought she'd say: some lame cheesy/punny shit about our "second lap", or "putting my pedal against her metal", or "throwing it into sixth gear". It was all set up for her as I stood there, jeans still shackling my ankles, and my mouth agape with my cock protruding out like a third arm.

But no. Instead, Rin let her body do most of the talking. She didn't finger herself or anything, but there was a click of her boot as she turned around, and, _Jesus_ , stuck out her ass, pushing it out towards me like it was a goddamn present.

I stared at the sight before me, watching my cum leak down her smooth legs onto her black boots, taking notice of how she pressed her face against the CR-Z's door. That should have been enough for me to shuffle forward again, stumbling over myself to shove my eager prick into her perfect, hot snatch. Of course, that day, Rin Hoshizora made it her express concern that all of my expectations and all of my limits were shattered, thanks to her expert charm and tight, virile body.

So instead of bracing herself and letting me shove myself into her, she did one last thing to ensure that I wasn't just hard again, but that I was goddamn _diamonds_ again.

Her hands, those dirty little things, smoothed down her hips, and she palmed her ass. Without another second to waste she grabbed those firm little asscheeks, and she spread. I gulped at the sight of her puckered asshole, all tight and waiting for me, but I gulped harder at the sight of her pussy; dark and needy pink, her folds visibly _pulsing_ for me, rivulets of my spunk spilling freely out of her now that her snatch was spread wide, wide open for my viewing pleasure.

I didn't even notice that I had shuffled forward as I grasped her ass, letting her slip her hands away to be replaced by mine. I bit my lip at the sight of the head of my cock slowly kissing her needy slickness, following the natural line between her cheeks, upwards to the small dip at the base of her spine, past the ruined fabric of her skimpy dress, to the pair of chartreuse below her orange fringe that swirled with an inviting, lusty flair.

"Why don't you stuff me full of that cock of yours again...see how fast you can _really_ go, nya..?"

So this was how she liked it. Teasing me to the point of breaking, before offering herself up to me on a silver platter.

Needless to say, just like the _last_ time a few minutes ago where she asked me to fuck her, I, the goddamn chump tied around her little finger, did as was told. And soon I was hilted inside of her, my nails clenching her rump as hard as she clenched around me, and soon I was _fucking_ her in earnest. The slick squelching sensation of her pussy was addicting, almost as addicting as watching the girl writhe and arch, or watching my spunk scraped out of her with every backwards snap of my hips, making a mess between our skin as I kept railing her into a drooling, squealing puddle of orange-yellow.

I grabbed the dress at one point, I didn't know what the fuck I was doing, really, but I grabbed it, thinking I could use it like reins. I guess Honda provides some real shitty fabric for these kinky race queen concoctions, because that damn thing tore apart the moment I pulled back. Frustrated, I kept thrusting into Rin's snatch.

She protested a bit at the destruction of her dress, but I smacked her ass hard, making her mewl instead. I didn't have time to revel in how _perfect_ my red handprint on her skin looked, because I wanted that tattered yellow rag off of her. Now. And so like some madman I literally ripped it off in a succession of ripping hands, letting whatever bunched up wads of fabric drop into the puddle of our collective cum before those ripping hands grabbed both of her hips, making her cum, making that collective puddle bigger.

"Fuck me, _nyaa,_ yes, please _fuck me!_ "

She squealed and squealed, but I didn't need to be told twice, or thrice, or four times, I just kept doing it. I loved seeing her like the way she was, pressed with her cheek flat against the window of the CR-Z, sweat rolling in thick beads down her now-naked back as her little fists clenched white-knuckle tight to counter how I kept pounding her pussy six ways to Sunday.

Whenever she came I made an effort to make sure her orgasms would lead into more linked climaxes, making a pointed effort on that swollen clit of hers so she could scream louder than the deafening smacks of my thighs pummeling her ass.

If I wasn't so horned up with my sweat flying from my hair, pistoning all I had into Rin's sucking lower lips, I maybe would have laughed at the sight of her slipping on her grip against the CR-Z, every forwards push of my tireless hips making her sweat-slicked skin slide gripless against the smooth glass of the car window, forcing her to flail helplessly, slipping on her on drool and sweat.

But eventually the sight lost its humorous edge, replacing what could have garnered a chuckle at how pathetic she looked into a sight that literally had me blowing my second load faster than I could say "Fuck": seeing how her wet forearms and drool-slathered cheek couldn't keep her steady, Rin was forced to splay her arms onto the car window with her palms above her head. Whenever I pushed into her, she pushed _harder_ into the CR-Z, rocking the entire car, but keeping a steady grip...and her breath would condensate on the glass, especially when she shuddered into her biggest orgasm so far, squirting so fucking hard that clear strings of her quim painted stains onto the concrete that were longer than my leg.

Christ, it was a miracle I even lasted this long, but the sight of this chipper girl so demolished and hungry for my cock, dirtying the car her identity was intrinsically tied to with her cum and her spit…

I unloaded my second load into her, spunk bursting almost violent from my groin. I groaned out shudders of "Rin, R-Rin, _Christ,_ Rin-", almost collapsing on top of her as I smothered my nose into her sweaty skin, breathing her in, licking dazedly as ropes and ropes and ropes of my cum kept filling her, and my hips kept pushing in desperate humps, nerves overcome. I felt my spunk spurt out of her, more of it splattering onto the floor, but I didn't give a shit, I had to make sure this tight body of hers was full of me, was _stuffed_ of my semen. Rin of course, had no words of protest, just mewls, just panting, and an offer to kiss her over her shoulder that I gratefully accepted as my last spurts of cum stained my crotch.

By the time balls decided the load was enough with a final spurt that had my knees quivering, I was panting, open-mouthed with her tongue hopelessly interlocked with mine. My cock messily exited her folds, slapping against her inner thigh. More of the creampie spurted everywhere as she turned back around to grind her breasts against my chest with her tongue still smacking against mine, but we didn't give a shit. We were still hungry for each other and uncaring of whatever mess that hunger entailed.

Rin pulled away, her actions fast and desperate. Naked except for the leather of her boots, she was a vision; a tousled, mess of sex. She opened the door to the CR-Z. And I knew _exactly_ what she wanted as soon as she sat down onto the expensive, corporate-bought interior of the car, as she crooked her finger, leaving thick, thick lines of cum spurting out of her onto the black of the bucket seat as she scooted back further inside.

Didn't take long at all for me to join her, stepping out of my pants, leaving me naked other than my socks.

The shocks of the car squealed, but not louder than Rin _screamed_ in that car after I shut the door and let the girl ride me for all she was worth. The squelching of my cock stuffing her again and again and again echoed inside the confines of the CR-Z, _the_ CR-Z I always saw her with as we defiled it, as we fucked and came and panted and sweated all over its seats inside, staining it just like we dirtied its paintjob and its windows outside.

We made that Kate Winslet car scene in the _Titanic_ look like a fucking typo in a children's book.

Rin was a vision of beauty to me in that car, her mouth agape, sweat droplets spraying with every whip of her hair, her breasts bouncing in tandem with the hungry, greedy bucking of her hips as she fucked me, athletic body twisting hotly. Her knees made hollow banging sounds with every downwards thrust against the plastic and steel of the CR-Z's upholstery, my ass squeaking against the smooth leather of the bucket seat. Both of her hands were tight, dead man's grip tight around the bars of the installed roll cage. My hands were just as tight around her ass.

I was all over her in that vulnerable position as she used me, kept me pistoning into her; so I made sure to bite, to suck on those teats, lick her sweat, embrace her in my arms tight. The car kept rocking and rocking, the windows thoroughly thick with the condensation of our body heat as we sweated on each other, smothering a fat mess of sex everywhere as she kept impaling herself onto my meat, viscous strings of spunk puddling in sticky puddles between our thighs. The air was thick, pungent and heady with the smell of our fucking, and I breathed it in, made sure to put my nose right up against he tight body as close I can, breathing _her_ in.

We were both reaching the checkered circle as she kept slapping, smacking, pounding into my lap. And like some spirited spotter, I wanted to encourage her to finish strong.

"Let it all out, Rin, baby _ungh,_ yeah that's fucking it, babe, you can be as loud as you want in here, fucking scream for me, fucking scream, Rin..."

Needless to say, by the end of it, my hands were on her hips, and I was racing towards my end, quim of her dozen or so orgasms staining my skin, sticky and slick on the seat around me, it got _loud_ ; and eventually, _I_ was almost screaming, yelling gibberish and cursing as my cock painfully pulsed one last time, pumping her full and full of spunk, whiteness bubbling out of her from the first two ropes until more rivulets of semen added to the puddles between us in sticky strands while Rin's sweaty, sticky body undulated, writhed in one last, mind-fucking orgasm that we shared together as she looked at me with wild eyes, with petit tongue goddamn flailing from her lips, and I looked back with a pathetic o-face, both of us lost in the delirium of rough, crazy impromptu sex.

I admired the way her toned frame looked, all naked and bare for me, her ribcage poking out slightly as she breathed hard, small breasts heaving as heavy beads and streams of perspiration ran down her smooth, smooth skin, down to her tight stomach, to her relatively-soft thighs that shuddered, caving in to the crashing tides of orgasm.

Eventually the effort of staying upright was too much for the girl, and she collapsed on top of me, splattering more sweat onto my skin. She sought my lips like a thirsty cat for milk, and I provided, my encouraging hands wetly sliding up and down her back.

Her kisses weren't the heady, needy suckling of lips like before. A few more languid liplocks later and she had to withdraw, her small hands shaking, clutching at my shoulders as she had one last climax on top of me, her hips snapping into me, rubbing her clit wetly as she hiccuped curses, her lips right at my ear, _begging_ when my hand found myself at the junction of her thighs to help ease out the last of her tension.

Then, in a steady downwards slope, it all ended, and it was just us catching our breaths again. I could feel my cum still spurting from her pussy onto my skin, but I didn't care as much as I cared about how... _right_ it felt for this girl's body, naked and spent, blanketed atop mine.

My pulse was still pounding even when my breath was normal. I was absentmindedly playing through her short strands of orange now as our noses smushed together with her lazy eyes peering into mine, less than an inch away. My other hand slid down her slick back, finding purchase on the delicious curve of her ass, exactly on top of where I had smacked it earlier, and I couldn't resist a squeeze, suggestively sliding a finger between her asscheeks.

Rin giggled, and she puckered her lips, effectively kissing mine without any effort. Then, she gave a satisfied sigh before shifting her head next to mine, her own fingers content to just draw little circles on my neck.

A few more moments, another moment for me to think "How the fuck did I…" and then,

"You know something?" she whispered.

"What?"

Rin giggled softly, those little titters blossoming through her chest into mine.

"I think...I think you're fast enough to keep up with me," she said, letting out another hot breath against my ear, the sensation exciting me enough that my dormant prick twitched. She must have felt it too. "But...let's just slow down for now, nya…"

And with that we just kept nuzzling into each other's skin, easing up after the fastest I've ever been inside a pit lane.


End file.
